


I Have Friends in Holy Spaces

by froggiesir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animals, Bonding, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Surprises, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: Tommy is feeling a little down when Karl shows up at his door.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 242





	I Have Friends in Holy Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I’d like to say this is 100% platonic, not only are they real people, Tubbo and tommy are minors and karl is an adult and thatd be weird 😃👍

It had become tiring for Tommy. Everyday felt like a new fight, a new betrayal. He could hardly trust anyone anymore, too afraid that they were also going to stab his back. He just wanted a good, fun day. He hadn’t had a good fun day in a while. Everyday was exhausting, everyday he just thought. That was all. He just thought. He thought about everything that led up to this moment, everything that led to him being betrayed over and over again, everything that led to him losing his friends.

It was tiring. 

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He turned hesitantly, not sure if he should open it out of pure fear someone was going to kill him. “Who’s there?” He opted to call out instead. He heard a giggle and a, “I don’t know, why don’t you open the door?”. It was Karl. Tommy thought for a moment. Karl had never betrayed him, Karl and him were kind of friends. Karl usually opted to stay out of the political stuff and stuck to his own care free path in life.

He sighed, stood up, and walked towards the door. “You won’t kill me...right?” He asked quietly, and Tommy wouldn’t be surprised if Karl hadn’t even heard what he said. “Course not! Not on purpose, at least” Karl mumbled the last part but Tommy craved human interaction and this was good enough for him. He had shut himself in his home for weeks on end, refusing to speak to anyone but Tubbo. 

Tommy took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing Karl beaming happily...but what in the world was he holding? “Okay, Tommy, you have to trust me which I know is a lot to ask, but can you please but this on” Karl held his hand out and was holding a piece of fabric. “What?” Tommy was utterly confused. “Oh! Haha, it’s a blindfold” Tommy’s eyes widened. “Um, I don’t know about that, mate” Karl pouted his bottom lip up. “Please, Tommy! I have a surprise for you. I won’t let you get hurt, I pinky swear”.

Tommy chewed on his bottom lip and thought about it for a moment. Karl had never hurt him before, minus the time he let Henry die but at the end of the day that hadn’t been his fault, why would he hurt him now? What’d Karl have to gain? He didn’t even care about the wars and politics that happened around him. Spending a day with Karl was a guaranteed good day, everyone always said that. Absolutely no one bothered Karl, no one tried to hurt him. Karl was a walking angel. “Okay, but if you kill me, I’m coming back and stealing your stuff” Karl smiled widely and held out the fabric again. “Deal!”.

Tommy put the fabric over his eyes, vision now limited and held out a hand for Karl to lead him. “Oh yeah, I forgot you couldn’t see” Karl said as he grabbed hold of Tommy’s hand. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT, I’M LITERALLY WEARING A BLIND FOLD” Tommy raved, stumbling over himself as Karl pulled him along. “I’M NOT THE SMARTEST, OKAY MAN” Karl yelled back. 

_-_-_-_

It felt like they had been walking for ages. Tommy had even become accustomed to the darkness. Karl hadn’t spoken much, but it was obvious he was very excited. Tommy decided to bare with it just because of that. 

It had been almost 2 hours when Karl finally said, “Okay, we’re here!” The excitement in his voice had grown immensely, it put a smile on Tommy’s face. He took off the blind fold, wincing at the sunlight, but smiling nonetheless. “Jeez, took us long enough. This better be worth it” Karl nodded and grabbed his hand again pulling him further into the woods they had arrived at. 

Karl stopped when they arrived in front of this giant building. Tommy swore he could hear animals. Suddenly the door swung open, a Tubbo ran over to them, smiling brightly. “Tubbo! Hey! I didn’t expect to see you today” Tommy’s smile got wider. “C’mon, come in, we’ve been working on this for months” Tubbo said, walking back in the building and Tommy did as told. 

“So what is this?” Karl looked at Tubbo and Tubbo nodded. “It’s a zoo!” Karl exclaimed. He smiled and let out a small laugh. “Really?” Tommy was excited now. “Yes, c‘mon!” Tubbo grabbed his hand, pulling him outside doors in the back. Outside there were dozens of fenced up animals roaming around. There were the normal ones, sheep, cows, chickens, pigs, but there were also ones that Tommy doesn’t usually come across . There were bears, foxes, rabbits, ocelots, mooshrooms, there was even a water tank that had squids and fish in it.

“How’d you guys find all these” Tommy asked in awe. “It took...a while, but we just went adventuring around the SMP” Tubbo answered, smiling as a bee flew past him. “We decided the SMP probably needs something fun and special to do since everything is so serious all the time” Karl added on. “Oh! And you know how the walk was a bitch? While we were coming back, I put a bunch of rails down! Also we have a nether portal that links up to the one in the SMP!”.

Tommy couldn’t get over how amazing this was. Everything about it was so cool. It was peaceful, and far away from all the war and hurt. “Thank you for showing me this” Tubbo and Karl smiled. “Yeah, of course, dude! You’re my best friend” Tommy nodded and chuckled, “That is true”. 

Tommy reckoned he’d come here a lot.


End file.
